The shy Dragon
by stormshower084
Summary: Slash. Amayo Kuratachi is a ninja with no secret powers, no bloodline limit, no nothing out of the ordinary, aside from his demon of course. Unknowingly he draws the other biju to him. In a more than friendly way. Kiba/oc Naruto/oc Naruto/Kiba/oc
1. Prologue

1A/N OMG my first fanfiction! It's a miracle! After a year after joining I have a , here it is.

Prologue

3 years ago. Naruto's point of view.

I did it! I passed the graduation exam! Finally, after all the hard work I did I passed the stupid exam. I looked and saw everybody around me conversing with each other about whether they passed or failed.

Well, almost everyone. There was a pale, bluenette boy sitting alone under a willow tree. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He seemed surprised that someone had come near him.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Did you not pass the exam?" I asked him.

"Um, no I passed, but uh, everyone seems like the greatest thing in the world just happened to them, I really don't see what the big deal is. Its just one test."

I gaped at him. "Just one test!" he flinched away and I immediately regretted raising my voice. I sighed and pulled him closer to me. "Its more then just another ordinary test. Now that we have passed the exam, we can get started on the road to helping other people, and protecting our village. That's something we shouldn't take lightly."

He looked deep in thought, while waiting for him to respond I used the time to study him.

He had deep blue hair that grew down his shoulders and curled at the ends. He had dark green eyes that deeply contrasted with his pale skin. He had a small body, but I could see the lean muscle that he hid under his baggy clothes. He was really cute.

"Hello?" I came out of my thoughts as he waved his hand in front of my face repeatedly.

"Were you even paying attention?" he questioned.

"Um..." I didnt know how to answer.

He laughed and I felt myself savoring every chuckle that cam out of his mouth.

"Sorry, you were sayinig?"

"I said I guess your right." He smiled at me. "My names Amayo Kuratachi by the way."

I smiled back. "Im Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

I stood and helped him stand up. "I can tell were going to be great friends."


	2. DATE?

1A/N its been a while, sorry guys. But Kiba is in this chapter, at least you guys get that. Here we go. Btw, this chapter is only up thanks to the review of Lord Geovanni. Enjoy it...or else. Muahahaha.

Chapter 1: Date!

"Hey Amayo!"

I turned around from my rose garden to see my neighbor, Kiba Inuzuka and his pet dog Akamaru running (more like sprinting) towards me.

"Oh, Hi you guys, what brings you to my humble home?"

Kiba, finally reaching me, stood up straight, revealing that he was about five inches taller than me, damn him and his 6 foot 1.

"Well, me and Akamaru had the day off of missions and Hana is running the office. So since we had nothing else to do we decided to come see you to ask if you wanted to train with us. So, do you want to train with us?"Akamaru barked twice after.

I laughed at how cute he sounded. It was a tempting offer, but I really don't like training. You see, I was never a very good ninja, but it was nice kiba wanted to help me get stronger.

"Thanks for the offer but I can't, you see, it appears I have run out of food, I think we all know who to blame for that." I looked pointedly at Kiba.

"Hey, im a growing boy, And Akamaru's a growing dog." Akamaru barked, probably not liking the fact he was brought up in our argument. "And wait, how's that my fault?"

"I don't know, how about the party three days ago when you declared we needed to have a feast to celebrate my birthday."

"That was a special occasion!"

"You left me with only two packets of ramen and a block of cheese."

"So?"

"So I am out of food, and now you have an obligation to come grocery shopping with me and carry most of the food back to my house."

Kiba huffed. "Fine, lets get this over with."

And with that we headed off in the direction of the market.

Oh how I love spring! It's the greatest time of the year! The sun is shining and the wind blowing so its not too hot but its not to cold either. The trees and the flowers were blooming, and the kids are out playing, is there anything bad about spring?

"The never ending manual labor, the stupid pollen, the annoying brats outside, and if you're a canine like me, the yearly heat cycle."

I blushed. "D-did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it, you're really cute when you blush." As he said this he adjusted his shorts and started to walk differently.

His words of course made me blush harder and turn my head away from him. "Um, th-thanks."

I heard Kiba whispering to himself, but I could only make out "Damn adorable." Before he leaped onto Akamaru's back.

"What's wrong Kiba, Are you okay?" I asked, embarrassed by the amount of concern in my voice, since when did I become his mother?

"Uh, nothing, my legs are getting cramped that's it. So its getting hard for me to walk." He emphasized 'getting hard' but I didn't know why.

"I can help you know, I am training to be a medical Nin. It could be a muscular spasm, and if it is you could be bed-ridden for a couple days."

"Oh, uh that's okay, im sure it will go away on its own."

"Which leg is cramping?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He seemed confused by my question.

"You said 'its' which implies that only one leg is hurting, which one is it?"

"Oh, ah, my left one. Why?" He sounded uncertain.

"Get off Akamaru for a minute."

"Sure, okay." He slid off Akamaru's back and leaned against his side. "Now what?"

"I'm going to relieve the tension in your muscles to they'll relax." I kneeled down in front of him and started digging my fingertips into his upper thigh like shizune-sensei taught me.

Kiba let out a soft gasped and leaped away from me. "Oh my gosh I totally forgot about this very important mission I gotta do its like super important and I'll see you later!" He pretty much screamed at me and then ran away like a bat outta hell with Akamaru hot on his heels.

"Huh, how can he run with a cramped leg, and didn't he say he didn't have any missions today?"

I stared in the direction they ran off in for a few moments before I remembered the shopping trip and headed back in the direction of the food district.

I was just outside of Ichiraku's ramen place when sure and unsurprisingly I ran into my favorite knuckle headed ninja Naruto.

"See you later old man oh hey Amayo, what are you up to?"

"I'm here to buy some food. I ran out of it last night."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's probably my fault. Sorry about that."

I laughed at him. "Yeah, somewhat, you're not the only one, Kiba is also a big contender in this."

Naruto looked a little surprised when I mentioned Kiba. "Kiba Inuzuka? You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my neighbor, its kind of hard not to know your own neighbor isn't it?"

Naruto looked wary for a moment, then his face lit up with his signature optimistic smile.

"He's a pretty cool guy, I would much rather live next to him then sasuke-teme."

"Yeah, I'd really rather not live with a permanent rain cloud over my house."

Naruto laughed at me. "That's so true. Well, we better go get you some food before all the good stores close for the night."

After going all over what seemed to me like the majority of Konaha, going through multiple food stores and sharing several laughs, we finally finished full circle and were right back at Ichiraku's again.

"That was so much fun Amayo, we totally need to do this again sometime." Naruto said.

"We really do, the next time im out of food I'll stop by Ichiraku's since that's one of the three places I can usually find you."

"Ha ha yup, it's a date then." He turned and walked off.

That made me pause, I have a date with Naruto?

'It looks that way little one.' A voice inside my head spoke.

'Oh, hello Shinya. How are you feeling today?'

'I'm doing just fine Amayo, I feel much better then yesterday, thanks for the herbal tips, they were a great help.'

You see, unlike all the other biju, Shinya was not sealed inside me, he is actually my family guardian. And therefore can physically manifest himself into a human form and can do anything we can. And then disappear back into my head.

'You're welcome Shinya, I'm glad they helped.'

"Hmph, onto a more pressing matter.'

'Huh, what do you mean? Is there something wrong?'

'No, not at all little one, I just have something important to tell you, so shut up and listen!'

I let out a very manly _eep_ and jumped a little bit. Regardless of being a guardian demon he was still a demon, and therefore could kick my ass as many times as he wanted.

'Yes well, its about you're boyfriend Naruto. Before you go on a date with him there is something I think you should know about him. Now I want you to listen to everything I have to tell you and keep an open mind. Can you do that?'

'Of course I can.'

'Very well, you have heard of the legendary kitsune demon Kyuubi haven't you?'

'That's a stupid question Shinya and you know it. Everyone in Konaha knows about the evil Kyuubi.'

'I don't know if that's the correct word to describe him or not but thats beside the point. You know how the fourth Hokage sealed him inside the body of a child many years ago?'

'Of course.'

'Well, Naruto is that child.'

I paused for a moment. Then answered. 'What? That's awful, I cant believe that I never want to see-'

'Give it up kid you're acting isn't fooling anybody. It still sucks.'

'Awe, really, I thought I had gotten at least a little better. You just had to ruin the moment didn't you.'

'Yeah well that's what amuses me. Anyway back to the matter at hand. I don't think your opinion of Naruto should change over something he had no control over. I just thought you should know.'

'Oh no, Naruto will always be my best friend. Maybe more, the best friend part at least, is never going to change. Thanks for telling me though. I appreciate it, but I'm going to act like you never told me so when Naruto gets comfortable enough he can tell me on his own. And like a best friend should I will completely support him.'

'Okay, good. Also one more thing.'

'Yes what is it?'

' The kyuubi has definitely sensed my presence. Its him telling Naruto or not that is the question.'

'What? How do you know that he knows about you?'

'In that last store, when I was just waking up I felt some demonic chakra flare inside Naruto.'

'Oh. I see. Is that all you needed to tell me?'

'Yes.'

'Okay then.'

As I walked back to my house I noticed something in one of Kiba's windows. It was Kiba looking at me. And he did not look happy at all.

What the hell! He said he had a mission to do! How dare he leave me and make me carry all the food back to my house when he promised to help!

Shinya laughed. 'Well kid it looks like Kiba knows about your date. He doesn't look too happy about it either. Ha ha.'

'What? How can, he can't know about our date yet, it only happened like five minutes ago!'

'He most likely had one of his ninja dogs follow you around all evening. I think its kind of cute, in an a stalkerish kind of way.'

'Why would he send one of his dogs to follow me? I'm not that important.'

'You really need to go out and buy some self–esteem kid. And to answer your question its only completely obvious he likes you kid.'

'I'm his neighbor, of course he likes me. He wouldn't live beside me if he didn't like me.'

'I'm not talking about that kind of like kid, im talking about the tie you to the bed and proceed to fu-'

'Oh my gosh are you kidding me? He likes me as in like like me? How could I never have noticed this.'

'Because you're about as observant as Naruto is when he has a cup of ramen under his nose. Almost blind.'

'I'm going to go talk to him, tell him he just misunderstood something.'

'He didn't misunderstand anything kid, and no matter how much you want to make him feel better, time is the only thing he needs now.'

'I guess you're right Shinya.'

'Of course im right, I am a demon after all, now get inside, I want some triple chocolate ice cream with extra vanilla sauce.'

'You and you're junk food obsession.'

'Damn straight.'

I know, really crappy place to end it, but its late, and I've got school tomorrow, sorry, so I hope you liked it. P.S. the more reviews I get the more frequent the updates!


End file.
